Knight Emperor
by AlzaHwang
Summary: Tentang kisah cinta yang melampaui batasan , tentang air dan udara , tentang rasa dan asa. ketika cinta dan tanggung jawab diuji. ketika cinta memenangkan segalanya atas dasar penyesalan . its HUNKAI ! HUN SEME KAI UKE


" just try to see me in my eyes , then you'll see the truth " ~ Vallerya A.

...

...

..

.

" Prince Oh Sehun memasuki ruangan. " terdengar suara lantang seorang prajurit mengumumkan kedatangan sang Prince, diiringi derit pintu yang terbuka.

Disana, berdiri seorang Prince muda yang diberi gelar Knight Prince dengan mata lace agatanya yang tajam dan langka, tubuh tinggi tegap dengan dada bidang dan punggung lebar yang menawan mata banyak orang.

Tundukan penuh hormat mengiringi langkah sang Prince menuju tempat sang lady yang merupakan selir sang King Of Anglo Saxon, kerajaan terbesar di seluruh daratan Korea.

setelah cukup dekat dengan sang lady tundukan hormat Prince Sehun berikan kepada sang lady.

Sang lady kemudian berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya, menaruh diatas kepala sang Knight Prince ," Oh Sehun, mulai hari ini kau resmi diangkat menjadi calon High King tepat pada purnama kedelapan dalam blue moon. " rapal sang Lady dengan wajah enggannya, kemudian menaruh kembali pedang itu dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari orang yang berkumpul dalam ruangan.

Prince Sehun menegakkan badannya kemudian mengangkat pedangnya menghadap orang yang hadir sebagai penanda bahwa ia menerima gelar tersebut sambil membungkuk.

Sang lady yang tidak suka itupun memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut secepatnya diikuti oleh para prajurit yang mengelilinginya.

~.~.~.

skip

.

.

Nyatanya Prince Sehun sudah menduga bahwa menjadi calon High King apalagi ditengah banyaknya orang yang menentang pasti sangatlah berat. Ia harus tinggal berjauhan dari kota kelahirannya , juga ibundanya , akan tetapi Prince Sehun sudah menetapkan tekadnya bahwa dia akan menciptakan kembali kepercayaan dan kehormatan milik seorang Duchess yang telah ternoda oleh fitnah, dan kejahatan orang lain. Dan Duchess itu adalah ibundanya sendiri.

Prince Sehun bahkan sudah mematikan hatinya dengan segala macam cinta, kasih , dan kepercayaan, karena menurutnya itu hanya akan menjadi kelemahannya. Dia tidak akan membuat semua tujuan dan pengorbanannya menjadi hal tak berguna.

" Focus !! " Teriak lantang sang Cap.Knight memukul pedang Prince Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Sehun tersadar dan mengembalikan focusnya. ~ Saat ini mereka tengah menjalani latihan perang wajib bagi seorang calon High King.

Ada 18 calon High King dari 18 kingdom yang ikut dilatih ditempat ini. Setiap calon High King memiliki bidangnya masing-masing yang telah ditentukan oleh lingkaran Regnarok ( takdir perang ) , dimana Cap.Knight akan membantu mereka untuk mencapai Regnaroknya kelak.

Setelah sesi dasar pelatihan perang selesai setiap calon High King dibagi menjadi dua pasang untuk menghuni satu ruangan bersama.

Sehun tidak perduli siapa pasangannya nanti, karena baginya itu tidak penting. Iapun segera menuju ruangannya setelah mendapat kunci.

" hey .." Sapa seorang calon High King sambil menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian berlalu sambil membereskan barangnya, " tidak baik mengacuhkan seseorang yang menyapamu Prince , dan lagi kenalkan , aku Jongin, Kim Jongin" tegur sang calon High King dengan nada ramah saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Oh Sehun, " balas Sehun seadanya, yang membuat Jongin tersenyum. " Sekarang kita adalah teman sekamar, jadi kuharap kau bisa lebih menerima ku yang berisik ini, " ujar Jongin main-main sambil tertawa ringan, " dan kuharap kau juga dapat memahamiku. Sekarang aku akan beritahu dirimu 3 peraturan penting yang tidak boleh kau langgar. Jangan melanggar batas mu dengan memasuki apalagi menyentuh barang-barangku, jangan terlalu banyak bicara atau bermain-main dengan ku dan jangan pernah ikut campur ataupun mengorek informasi apapun tentangku. " Kata Sehun mutlak dengan aura mendominasinya yang membuat Jongin memandangnya aneh. " baiklah Mr. Oh shit Sehun. " balas Jongin sebal, " aku hanya mencoba ramah tapi dia seperti itu dasar sok ..." gerutu Jongin sambil lalu dan tidur membelakangi Sehun di kasurnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Mendengar gerutuan lirih itu Sehun hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh, ia bahkan sudah bersiap tidur tanpa mau repot-repot mengurusi jongin yang sedang kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C yeayyy wkwk

pengennya sih bikin cerita yang unik dimana unsur mainstream itu malah jadi hal yang dinanti dan ff ini juga merupakan pelampiasan kangen gue sama OTP kesayang read Hunkai

last don't forget to fav foll and comment btw :'v and more gue juga udah published story ini di wp tapi castnya gua ganti , buat yang mau baca bisa cek @leonnard8 mumpung masih new juga sama kek account ffn ini B .-.


End file.
